


月夜

by jjonaklove



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove
Summary: 时间线在王子将穆鲁送回银月城之后，摄政王决定传递安薇娜的消息之前。





	月夜

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在王子将穆鲁送回银月城之后，摄政王决定传递安薇娜的消息之前。

刀锋山以东，三面被扭曲虚空包围，星罗棋布的破碎浮岛，沉浸在夜色中——如果这里的冒险者们沉眠的时间也能被称为夜晚的话。

  
虚空风暴，这个空气中充斥着奥术能量的神秘领域，曾经的蛮荒之地，在风暴要塞到来后有了翻天覆地的改变。那些科技发达的德莱尼人和纳鲁遗留下的巨大星舰，让抽取虚空中狂暴的奥术能量的努力以失败告终的凯尔萨斯，这位技艺精湛的法师，银月城的最高领袖，终于看到了一丝希望。

  
然而这丝希望如此微弱，如同这艘最大的飞船中，属于王子的卧室里，那盏昏暗的紫水晶。只需要些许变故，就会再度熄灭，或许是一次背叛，或许是一个谎言。

  
又或许，是王子摇摇欲坠在崩溃边缘的身体里，骤然迸发的情热。

夜色已深，其他血精灵随从都已陷入沉眠，处理完一天的事务，凯尔萨斯独自躺在笼罩在一片黑暗中的大床上，紧紧攥住自己的睡袍领口。汗液源源不断从他全身冒出后浸透接触到的一切，让他忍不住想自嘲地苦笑。

  
_如果我能像流汗，或是流我屁眼里那玩意儿一样，源源不断地产出魔力与能量就好了。一切都得以解决。老天啊，如果真的可以，我愿意为我的臣民献出一切。_

  
片刻的走神让他的身体如同破旧老迈的飞船门阀，吱呀着开始抗议，发出令人牙酸的声音。王子一瞬间坠入幻觉，以为那是谁——_是那个人_——开启了门扉，走进来看着自己无助的脸。那些自己无法对他如实倾诉的话语，也无需再开口，只要凝视一眼，他就能明白自己脑海中天人交战的一切。

  
然而持续不断的声音唤醒了神志模糊的领袖，让他在低下头看见眼前的一切，自己正在做的一切时，终于明白，并没有人来拯救自己。吱呀声不过是撕扯开睡袍后高高翘起臀部，在床上不耐地变换着姿势，试图将自己的手指插进后穴的人，给这架不堪重负的老床带来的松筋动骨。

  
苦笑着醒悟过来的血精灵顺畅地将湿漉漉的手指从那个不舍地挽留着的后穴抽出来，尽管这种自我抚慰对于发情的Omega效果微乎其微，至少能在心理上带来些许安慰。一摇一晃地爬到床铺边缘，试探着将发软的左腿伸向铺满紫色绒毯的地板，伸长手臂够向搭在床边软榻上的金红色外袍——种族特有的法袍，没有太多繁复装饰，肩头的两重铠甲此刻安静地堆叠在柔软的布料上——试图从重峦叠嶂的一堆衣物中翻出那个纤长小巧的水晶瓶。

_这是最后一支了。_

王子内心对此非常清楚，就像他明了银月城的臣民对自己的不信任。血精灵正在逐渐衰弱中痛苦地死去，每一天，那些因为能量枯竭而渐渐虚弱的血精灵的猜疑与私语，哪怕从未亲耳听见——更别提自己其实早已听过无数次了——凯尔萨斯也非常明白长久的分离后臣民对自己所剩无几的稀薄信任。

_四年了。_

四年中的每一个发情期，这个高贵的Omega，血精灵的领袖，都独自待在他昏暗的卧室靠抑制剂和勉强忍耐度过。也许是虚空风暴中的星舰，或是达拉然重建起半边的废墟，甚至银松森林中简陋的小木屋，无一例外，这些暂时栖身的屋子在这种时刻都一片昏暗，空气中漂浮着粘腻的蜂蜜香气，芬芳馥郁的玫瑰花香。

过于强烈的光线会刺痛脆弱的Omega天蓝色的眼眸，让他在头昏眼花中不断流下眼泪。因为对王子这个不为人知的弱点的全然知悉，摄政王洛瑟玛甚至在自己的卧室中也从来不点燃过于明亮的灯火。

_这是今晚第二次想到那个人，那个被自己毫无保留信任的游侠。_

无奈地露出第二次苦笑，凯尔萨斯终于在身体不堪重负坠落到地面上之前，及时地在衣物间翻出了那支救命的抑制剂。然而当饮尽这枚抑制剂时，被期待着的平静并未如约而至。

这一点早在凯尔萨斯意料之中。

魔瘾并未因为自己是血精灵的领袖，拥有高贵王室血脉的王子，就轻易地放过自己。恰恰相反，在摧毁了被黑暗力量污染的太阳井后，作为施咒的矛头，血精灵的王子承受了能量的反噬，几乎被摧毁了身体，最后也只是勉强维持在岌岌可危的破碎边缘。之后在魔瘾的影响下，作为种族中最优秀的法师，王子同样承受了最严重的影响，最多的戒断痛苦。

魔瘾的侵蚀和逐渐加量的抑制剂的滥用，早已将这具濒临破碎的身躯推向崩溃的悬崖边缘，每一次发情，都离目所能及的那个既定结局——王子最终不是死于被彻底夺走神智，便是死于某次战火，或是臣民的怒火—— 更近一点。

  
即使夺回了达拉然，也并没有让血精灵摆脱魔瘾，城市的魔网能量线无法满足他们的饥渴，所有血精灵都在戒断的痛苦中渐渐虚弱，凯尔萨斯同样做着艰苦的斗争，一边避免人民的领袖被看出身体正在衰败的边缘游走，否则民心涣散带来的将是国家的覆灭，一边强忍着撑起衰弱的身躯，四处左支右绌寻求血精灵的救赎。

  
联盟军队的人类领袖，Garithos，一个脾气暴躁而仇视外族的人，更对凯尔萨斯健康状况的恶化难辞其咎。甚至如果不是瓦斯琪和她的纳迦伸出援手，也许王子早已在天灾军团大军的包围中迎来最后的结局——一个失败者的覆灭。然而虽然性命得以苟存，之后被关入隔绝魔法的监牢，更加速了血精灵的衰弱和死亡。

  
直到被瓦斯琪救出，并不得不同意加入伊利丹后，王子才从伊利丹 怒风那里学会了如何从从魔法制品、魔力生物以及环境中汲取能量，以满足对魔力的渴求。这一方法的确有效地延续了王子的生命，但对于他的发情期却爱莫能助，饥渴的后穴依旧在每个发情期来临之际叫嚣着，用汩汩流出的淫液表达着被填满的需求。

使用再多的抑制剂也即将于事无补了，更何况现在根本没有那么多抑制剂可以让自己无休止地滥用。药剂的供给越来越有限，这一支用完之后，甚至凯尔萨斯都不知道自己该上哪儿去弄到下一支，以图安稳地度过下一次发情期。

  
虽然作为一名年轻的优秀法师，知名的魔法师和学者，达拉然曾经的六人议会成员之一，只要凯尔萨斯愿意开口，一定会有人同样愿意慷慨解囊助他一臂之力，给予昂贵的试剂，当然，要用血精灵供奉给王室的货币来交换。

  
然而，同样作为国王——自己的父亲——被杀后王位的继承人，银月城所有高等精灵——在家园毁灭同胞被屠后，他们如今改称自己血精灵——如今的领袖，仅仅用货币就能换到显然对这个王子无比重要，甚至能够控制操纵这个Omega的东西，无疑只是一种美好的理想主义幻想。

  
更可能的是，无耻的异族人——曾经的王子不像他的人民那样习惯与世隔绝，反而乐意与不同种族交流学习，譬如与自己有着相同祖先却文化大不相同的远房表亲暗夜精灵，然而在遭受过太多歧视与非人的苦难，经历了昔日盟友的背叛和流亡后，他终于也学会了实质上用以自我保护的偏见——贪婪地以此挟持自己，索要更高昂的代价，而这代价，也许是他的臣民。

  
不愿再给衰亡边缘的人民带来更多负担，更不愿给彼此之间岌岌可危的信任压上最后一根稻草，凯尔萨斯毫不犹豫地摒弃了以人民作为代价来满足自己的生理需求这个选择。

那么是时候选择其他的道路了，趁着自己还有得选的时候…………如果自己能有得选的话。

  
王子蜷缩在柔软光滑的绸缎被褥中，今晚第三次地想起那个游侠，米白色的柔顺长发总是高高扎起一个发束，只有在洗完澡后才会放下来——由于自己总是会在一些不合时宜的私人时间去找他，比起旁人，自己看过很多次洛瑟玛的这一面。

  
离开银月城前也是这样的一次。

那时自己刚刚趁着纳鲁的防备空虚，趁虚而入攻进了他们的堡垒，成功控制夺取了风暴要塞。并且，他俘获了那个纳鲁，最后的守护者，拥有着与生俱来的圣光力量的纯能量体生物。

  
凭借风暴要塞能够穿越宇宙的能力，王子成功打开了一道通向艾泽拉斯的入口，将穆鲁送回了奎尔萨拉斯。虽然血精灵们喜忧参半，连洛瑟玛，也对从这样一个圣光生物身上榨取能量而感到担忧。但成功克服恐惧，甚至可能根本没有感到恐惧的那部分人花费了数月时间，终于学会了如何让纳鲁的神圣能量为己所用。这成功拯救了血精灵，让从前的牧师们能够再次召唤圣光，血精灵们再次强大起来。至此，所有人都无话可说了，毕竟他们别无选择。

  
这个成就显然有效鼓舞了凯尔萨斯，至少给了他足够的勇气重返曾经的首都，颁布新的命令。将昔日的皇家居住区全部开放，让无家可归者居住。用反重力法术在废墟上快速重建了曾经辉煌的首都城市——宏伟的银月城。重建起的军队开始和亡灵作战，收复失地，甚至与希尔瓦娜斯 风行者，如今的女妖之王建立起了联系。

  
看起来一切都在向好的方向发展，至少那时悄然回归故国的王子，心里的确是这么想的。

踏着欢欣的脚步，厚重的绒毯吸收了一切声响，王子一身轻松地走进摄政王的卧室。这种事他已经干了太多次了，以至于两个人都习以为常，没有人觉得他的不请自来有违礼数，或是两人不够熟稔以至他的贸然来访近乎唐突。

  
反正每次来王子都是提出新的政治设想，或是对洛瑟玛知无不言言无不尽地倾倒出一切——大部分都是报喜不报忧，那些折磨和苦痛，都被他留给自己在无人的深夜里独自咀嚼忍受。

  
固然曾经的王子，被庇佑在父亲的羽翼下无忧无虑在达拉然求学时，因为长期和人类的相处，相比起他的同族更为温和开明，甚至在政治上充满了天真。但家园的毁灭和重担骤然压上肩头，打碎了这种少不经事的脆弱快乐，迅速磨砺了这个年轻人。

这时候坐在洛瑟玛的床边沿，看着他从容地泡在浴缸里，听着自己的话语的凯尔萨斯，口中说出的早已不再是一个孩子的天真妄言。这一点，天灾军团入侵之后就一直作为临时的军事统帅陪伴在他身边的洛瑟玛，比任何人都要明了，他清楚地看到了王子的挣扎和努力，这个青年一点一滴的成长。

  
所以即使洛瑟玛之前曾和幸存的精灵一样，带着淡淡的怨恨看着在震惊和强烈内疚中姗姗来迟的王位继承人，内心对他宁愿待在遥远的达拉然，也不愿意留在家乡和他们一起浴血奋战颇有微词。如今的他也对王子有了全新的认识。

  
凯尔萨斯本人对这一点一清二楚，纵然洛瑟玛出于对王室的尊敬也好，或是其他什么原因，从来不曾对这种不满明确表态宣诸于口。但这种沉默对于凯尔萨斯而言，已经足够温柔。

对这种温柔沉默的回想直接让滔滔不绝的王子停下了话语，眼神恍惚地看着已经从浴缸里站起身，长腿一步迈出，捞起搭在旁边的浴巾擦拭着自己的人。沐浴后Alpha——_自然，这样一个拥有出众领导力，冷静沉稳而果决的领袖，当然是Alpha，是自己向往成为的人_——信息素气味被冲淡，只有极淡的松香与森林里茂盛植被的气息隐隐约约袅绕在凯尔萨斯身边， 几乎令人难以分辨是来自洛瑟玛身上，还是这间并不太大的屋子里本有的熏香气味。

  
此刻回想起那股气息，深陷在床褥里的凯尔萨斯疑心自己再次沉溺进幻觉之中，那种令人安心的气息似乎卷土重来，从记忆中回溯，萦绕在自己鼻端。

  
然而此刻这次带来的并不是安定，反而是加剧的情热。

_这样也好。_

  
费力捕捉着那缕似有若无的Alpha气息，凯尔萨斯放纵自己趴跪在床榻上，高高耸起流着水的屁股，用三根手指填满漏水的后穴，用柔软的羽毛枕堵住自己险些流泻出高亢呻吟的嘴。

  
借助那些似乎永远不会再干涸的黏液，王子修长的手指顺利在生殖道里粗暴地前进，捅开那些还没来得及蠕动着让路的肉褶，疼痛让快感被浇熄一刻，随后攀上更高的等高线，像是某种华尔兹，后退的舞步为前进更多。

  
勉强用手肘支撑住自己的上身，腾出一点挪动的空间，王子用空闲出的那只手探向自己下身，握住了挺立在空气中微微颤抖的阴茎。骤然被握紧的快感让Omega发出一声舒缓的喟叹，然而很快，那种快感就即将在麻木中再次变得稍纵即逝，渺无痕迹，抓紧最后的余韵，凯尔萨斯潦草地撸动了几下，任由浓稠的白色浊液一股股喷洒在丝滑的布料之间，留下点点斑痕——反正自己屁股里流出的玩意儿已足以明确向所有人揭示这个Omega的脆弱了，再试图遮掩一些细枝末节不过是欲盖弥彰。

  
短暂的释放让这个沉溺在生理需求中的Omega得到了暂时的纾解，更幸运的是，这种短暂的冷却不仅让他昏沉的头脑终于得到了一丝清明，更让被摄取进身体里的药剂终于寻到空隙成功发挥起效力，热潮从这具饱受折磨的身躯中渐渐褪去。

  
然而下一次，自己还会这么幸运吗？

凯尔萨斯并不敢将臣民的命运国家的走向，交付到虚无缥缈的运气上去。更别提从过往的峥嵘岁月来看，好运这种被人艳羡和期待的礼物，似乎从未降临在辛多雷这个种族的头顶，更别提他们倒霉的王子，一个不被信任的领导人。

  
洛瑟玛无疑已经成为他最好的，甚至很可能是唯一的选择。

早在银月城还未陷落，自己还是那个达拉然中无忧无虑的青年时，就已听说过游侠的名字。他曾作为副手为游侠将军希尔瓦娜斯 风行者效力，表现出了令人印象深刻一见难忘的出众领导力。

  
那时游历到达拉然的高等精灵，会在酒吧里对坐畅饮时，对他们远离故土的王子提起洛瑟玛·塞隆的名字，夸张地夸赞着他的深谋远虑、雄才伟略，更对他杰出的作战技巧赞不绝口。即使那时没有想到过洛瑟玛能走到如今的高度，凯尔萨斯也已深信他绝非池中之物。

  
在天灾军团入侵奎尔萨拉斯后，洛瑟玛更成为了高等精灵的临时领袖。与通常的攀登顶峰之人不同，洛瑟玛·塞隆对于权力并没有多少狂热与痴迷。于他而言，权力只是让他更好地为血精灵的种族效力的工具，而不是为己谋利的手段。

  
这一点毋庸置疑让王子对他的品格更为信任，对他的领袖地位乐见其成，甚至在他决定违抗父命加入联盟，带领最健壮的士兵前往洛丹伦加入对抗亡灵的战斗，再次离开自己的家乡时，没有丝毫顾虑地将银月城和所有血精灵交到了洛瑟玛手上，任命他为摄政王。

也许在自己内心深处，一如洛瑟玛对自己的领导能力和理智抱有担忧一样，自己同样无法确信不会滑向深渊，所以在内心隐蔽之处，也许王子本人也期望着，如果自己最终不幸战死，能有像洛瑟玛这样优秀的领袖，继续带领血精灵走上正确的道路，挽救他的臣民。

  
幸运的是，洛瑟玛没有辜负自己和臣民对他的期望，在担任起摄政的责任后，他以一己之力承担起外交求援和重建家园的重任，在凯尔萨斯不得不离开家乡寻求最终的解决之道时，为他处理好王国中的一切，艰难地带领着血精灵前行。在这种艰辛的历练中，他没有倒下，而是变得更为冷静沉稳，更为杀伐果决。他的本心，和王子一样，为了血精灵可以付出一切的信念，也从未动摇。

  
即使人民日益疏远了自己，对这位更为出色的领袖的爱戴却与日俱增。

所以，于公，逐日者王朝的后代由这样一位领袖所出，无疑会顺理成章得到人民的爱戴与信任，挽救岌岌可危的王朝。人丁稀少的血精灵增添一位王室后裔，会成为一件鼓舞人心的大喜事。而顺利得到洛瑟玛的标记，成功怀上后代，也许会让血精灵们惊觉自己的王子作为Omega的一面，发觉自己忘记了他的努力，从而得到更多的谅解，修复他们之间积毁销骨后不堪一击的信任。

于私……王子将脸埋进轻软的枕头之间，遮住自己蓝眼睛下方生理性泪水干涸后留下的泪痕。

  
尽管坚定地用各种理由试图说服自己，但从未被标记过，甚至从未被临时标记，对关于Alpha和Omega之间的一切只在人们的口耳相传窃窃私语中听闻的王子，对这个实际上自己一无所知的领域充满了担忧与不安。

  
这一点并不能怪这个满腹经纶的法师寒腹短识，毕竟他的身份不同于普通的Omega，作为王室血脉的传承人，他不能随便就和哪个轻佻放纵的Alpha发生关系，甚至诞下不符合王朝利益要求的继承人。否则，难道整个王朝和所有血精灵，都要轻易地被人掣肘吗？实际上，因为这一点，在他分化后的年幼时光里，也曾悄悄地怨恨过，是不是自己是个Alpha，很多事情都会容易得多。

  
然而如今的凯尔萨斯，早已无暇考虑这种注定得不到答案的「矫情」问题。

于他自己而言，因为情爱情投意合地相互结合，或是不同种族的慕恋，似乎只是一个美好的幻梦。即使自己在王国沦陷前曾短暂地对一个笑起来格外甜美的人类女孩，有过一些不切实际故而从未表露的关注，在之后，残酷的现实早已碾碎那些年少的憧憬。

  
尽管如此，单纯的一夜情似乎也并不是什么对自己而言轻而易举便能接受的事，交易一般爬上洛瑟玛的床，然后仅仅为了借助他的种子而春宵一度，会让凯尔萨斯觉得自己像个酒馆里无耻的妓女。无论对自己，还是对那个一直以来被自己仰慕，被自己毫无保留地信任的游侠而言，都是一种侮辱。

  
既然如此，说服他和自己保持长期的关系，甚至成为伴侣，看来是唯一的选择，必须要克服的难题。

是难题吗？凯尔萨斯并不能肯定。

  
在那些游历在外的日子里，不知出于何种心理，王子也曾有意无意地打探过洛瑟玛的过往——包括那些桃色新闻。听说洛瑟玛真正做游侠时——尽管他如今依旧坚持穿着游侠的装束，拒绝披上象征国王的凤凰长袍，但显然已无人再会将他当作一个普通的游侠看待了——曾经心仪过一个本身有交往对象的女牧师，除此之外从未听说过别的情愫，更未给任何精灵留下标记。但在自己委以他摄政王的重任后，洛瑟玛无可奈何地自然和从前的朋友疏远了。自然，那个曾经得到过这个Alpha的垂青的女牧师，也失去了任何与他有关的消息。

  
如今，除了沉浸在王国的重任中，与他交流最多的人成为了自己。

  
考虑到这一点，也许洛瑟玛会在深思熟虑后，出于同样对奎尔萨拉斯的热爱，在为了族人的利益而牺牲的前提下，他会再次和自己做出类似的选择，同意这个看似荒谬大胆，却的确能奏效的方案。

  
尽管洛瑟玛对于自己的王子岌岌可危的现状，可能一无所察。

当初摧毁太阳井时，凯尔萨斯几乎被摧毁，又被重塑成岌岌可危的状态，只有洛瑟玛看到了这一幕。那时彼此的关系还不够密切，凯尔萨斯惶恐了很长一段时间，生怕这个游侠会揭露自己，让人民从此抛弃这个难堪重任的领袖。尽管自己对于权力或王室至高无上的地位并无多少眷恋之情，但被自己一直深爱的臣民判处死刑，无疑会让这个脆弱的高等精灵的肉体和灵魂立时一共分崩离析。

  
好在，幸运的是，无论出于什么心理，游侠保持了沉默。在长久的相处和试探后，王子得出了结论，也许他在不经意间目睹这一景象，只是把它当作幻觉。而且作为游侠出身，他对法师的情况也并不特别了解，更别提对于外域的陌生知识了。

  
这一推测让凯尔萨斯渐渐放下心来，不再像从前那般小心翼翼惶恐不安，只是仍注意在他面前不要泄露出什么蛛丝马迹，也不会将作战途中的坏消息——譬如达拉然地底隔绝魔法的监牢——传递给银月城中的摄政王。

  
他的努力成功维持了自己在洛瑟玛面前的平静表象，摄政王并未意识到，魔瘾和情热早已摧毁了坚定外壳下这个千疮百孔的疲惫灵魂，毕竟比他表现得更为痛苦的法师多不胜数。

  
尽管竭尽全力在他的人民面前维持坚定有力的形象，在心理和身体上痛苦的双重折磨下，凯尔萨斯已经察觉到了他的身体难以坚持更长的时间。成功地受孕，诞下一位继承人，也许将成为维系逐日者王朝的最后希望。

运气够好的话，也许他可以凭借受孕成功跳过好几个发情期，不再经受自己身体的折磨。后代的诞生也让他可以无所顾忌，哪怕运气不那么好，离开后，甚至生产时，自己就此撒手人寰，也不必担心王朝血脉就此覆灭。

  
发去银月城的近况消息一直没有得到多少回应，洛瑟玛只是偶尔回复寥寥几句，像是担心多说多错。王子突然重拾了Omega敏锐的直觉与洞察力，意识到他可能隐瞒了自己什么东西。虽然对此并无多少不满，凯尔萨斯还是决定以此为借口回到银月城看看。

  
毕竟，让他直截了当地说出需要被洛瑟玛的阴茎填满这种话，对于接受了王室礼仪教育的凯尔萨斯而言，还是太难。

休憩一夜回复了些许因为发情流失的体力，提前处理好接下来几天的事务，凯尔萨斯趁着一个霞光满天的傍晚回到了自己的家乡，重现了昔日辉煌的银月城。

  
建在一片山脉中的城市看上去宁静优美，美轮美奂的红色穹顶覆盖着崭新的墙壁，凯尔萨斯特意没有直接传送到王宫内，而是远远地来到一处人迹罕至的山林间，从远处感应着家乡、祖国与故土的气息。

  
也许所有人都以为血精灵的王子并不怎么眷恋他的家乡，比起安居乐业，他好像更愿意云游四海，四海为家，和他所有的同族都不太一样。这种不同让他的族人无法理解，进而隔阂更深。然而凯尔萨斯本人内心深处非常清楚与确信，自己热爱自己的家国的程度，比所有人以为的都要多得多。

  
银月城的一草一木，漫天云霞，都是他从幼时起深深刻在脑海里的瑰丽回忆。

带着这种怀念的心情，凯尔萨斯悄悄隐没了自己的身形，拉上披风的兜帽遮住脸颊，信步走进了自己的城池。

  
漫步街头，紫罗兰色的天幕下，土红色高墙上金色藤蔓花纹装饰着属于血精灵的美丽建筑，金色的落叶在街道上飞舞着飘扬又落下，空气中有不知名的花香，沿着这条两旁挂满绛紫色长长垂帷的宽阔街道，可以一直走到逐日者王朝的王宫——凯尔萨斯从小到大最熟悉的地方。

  
在熟悉的家乡街头漫步的短暂时光有效地安抚了躁动不安的王子，一直走到怒日之塔——逐日者王朝的王宫，凯尔萨斯的住所，如今是摄政王洛瑟玛居住与亲政的地方——前，看到向上喷涌的水流托起一块巨大的能量水晶的喷泉，这种惬意才渐渐从凯尔萨斯身体里褪去。

  
沿着两旁戒卫森严的金红色地毯一步步走进高大的宫殿，王子紧张地笑着点头向偶尔三两个足够友好到愿意和他打声招呼的侍卫回应，即使他本来就是他们的王储。

  
一直到走进金色围栏旁被紫色轻纱围起来的区域，不出所料地看到正坐在那里谈论政事的摄政王，凯尔萨斯越来越紧张的情绪才得到些许纾解。

斜靠在金红色软榻上的洛瑟玛抬了抬眼皮，静静向看起来有些手足无措无所适从的王子伸出手，做了一个邀请他坐到自己身边的姿势，像是对凯尔萨斯的不告而归毫不意外。

  
也许他也意识到了，自己隐瞒的痕迹太过明显，如今的王子也不是什么能被轻易糊弄过去的傻子。能够亲自回来一趟，亲口问个究竟，反而比起相隔两地彼此生出猜疑，要好得多。哪怕是大吵一架不欢而散，哪怕王子罕见地埋怨自己不肯信任他，没有第一时间告诉他，也至少说明那个青年在自己面前，依旧满怀信赖。

  
带着这种淡然的欣慰，洛瑟玛有条不紊地吩咐下去，让伺立在身后的随从们开始筹备晚宴，给归来的王子接风洗尘——即使他是摄政王，实际上早已是他掌管大部分权力，凯尔萨斯总归是名义上的王室后裔，王朝名正言顺的继承人。

  
然而坐在一旁的凯尔萨斯心里显然有些不一样的想法，这种想法始终困扰着他的心神，以至于早已学会喜怒不形于色的领袖，眼下像个初出茅庐的楞头小子一般坐立不安，时不时向身边的摄政王悄眼瞥去，再飞快地收回目光，自以为对方毫无察觉。

因为王子的罕见反应，洛瑟玛甚至在晚宴开始前一刻，不禁开始认真考虑，是不是自己太过心急，还是让他先休息一晚比较好。像是感应到洛瑟玛的忧虑，凯尔萨斯突然抛开了那些萦绕在他头脑里好几天的，那些关于Alpha和Omega，关于成结与标记的事情，勉强笑了笑。

  
「我没事的，还是先见见大家比较好。很久没有和他们说过话了，总不能回来了还装作什么都不知道一样。」

  
冰蓝色蜡烛幽幽的火焰映照在王子狭长的双眼和惨白——实际上是因为发情的缘故，然而洛瑟玛此刻并不知道——的面容上，让这个曾经如同正午的太阳般散发着温暖与光明的男人，此刻看上去几乎就要沉没了。

  
这种罕见——即使对于摄政王而言不那么罕见——的示弱让向来刚强的游侠也忍不住心底一软，荡漾起一丝柔情，兴许是出于同僚情谊，兴许是有什么他自己此刻也尚未发觉的东西，无形之中开始影响自己。这种柔情驱使洛瑟玛安抚地拍了拍王子的肩头，手指尖在他的脖颈间流连，最后恋恋不舍地缓缓滑落下去，即使相牵连的两人谁也没有察觉这一点。

王子只是觉得自己似乎好受了一些，也许是那个自己敬重的人无言的支持与鼓励，让他汲取了些许勇气。

  
在异域的大陆上游历时，凯尔萨斯曾听说过这样一个传言：在某片神奇的土地上，那是一个非常偏远的地方，甚至比虚空风暴更为偏僻荒芜，极少有外人能够到达。那片土地上的土著居民，人人都有一口属于自己的井，谁也不知道这些井是怎么来的，只知道每个孩子诞生时，便会悄无声息地在某地出现这样一口井，每个人和自己的井之间都有独特的感应联系。有的人井水多，有的人井水少，但是一旦某个人的井水完全用尽，这个人就会崩溃，或是死去。无可避免，人人都有这么一天。

  
给围坐在篝火旁的凯尔萨斯讲这个故事的矮人，说完以后砸了砸嘴，用一句忠告给这个故事做了总结。

  
「啧啧，小伙子，你的勇气之井水够多吗？哈哈哈哈——不好意思老头子就是喜欢说些无聊的荤段子。如果……我是说如果啊，毕竟这种事谁能说得准呢，如果你能遇见那个给你的井里加点水的人，可一定别放跑了他……」

  
矮人抽了口旱烟，说者与听者一同很快将随口抛在风里的故事忘在脑后。然而回忆总在一些不期而遇的时刻缓缓回溯，像是暗夜里的潮汐，提醒着多年后的旅人，攥紧自己所剩无几的勇气。

凯尔萨斯缓缓抽取着那些井水，一杯一杯地和着虚与委蛇的人敬来的酒饮下去，假笑的面孔没有从微醺的王子口中打听到自己想要的消息，不加掩饰地迅速垮下去变成一个嗤笑，转身留下尴尬的王子站在原地。那些自己有意想与之交好的臣民，却只是矜持地笑笑，和他捧杯后沾湿嘴唇，便寻个借口曼妙地转身去了别处，徒留融不进他们的圈子的王子垂头丧气。

  
酒精让血精灵的毛孔打开，血液蒸腾起来，热度催发体内的信息素蠢蠢欲动，几乎难以压制。要不是前一天晚上刚用了抑制剂，凯尔萨斯怀疑自己会当着所有人的面，颜面尽失地展现浪荡媚态。

  
像是察觉到王子的受挫，刚与罗曼斯与阿斯塔洛——凯尔萨斯身边最忠贞的朋友——聊完近况的摄政王快步走近孤零零站在一个隐蔽角落的凯尔萨斯，他身上无意散发出的松林气息笼罩住这个失意的青年，将他轻轻拢进自己的保护范围里。这种无意的保护被正心烦意乱的Omega第一时间察觉了，尽管Alpha本人并不知晓，凯尔萨斯依旧在心底为这一点感到感激。

然而当洛瑟玛不得不被人暂时叫走后，被迫再次离开这种信息素包围的王子，几乎如同瞬间被戒断反应袭击的瘾君子，痛苦地感到身体内每个细胞都在叫嚣，需要更多的信息素，需要那个Alpha的信息素，甚至……甚至连凯尔萨斯自己都不知道，再这样下去，会不会变成自己哭喊着索要那个Alpha的插入。

  
沉溺在情欲浪潮浮沉的人，因为这种绝望的痛苦，难得地有了一刻清醒。凯尔萨斯难以自制地想到，也许Omega的体质本身就是一种毒瘾，和血精灵对魔力的渴望毫无二致，渴望Alpha的阴茎结和精液，和渴望魔力的能量，又有多大区别呢？这样想来，同时被两种毒瘾折磨的自己，能够撑到现在也许已经是种奇迹，自己又怎能质疑拿着纺锤与刀剪的老妇人从未有过垂怜。

  
可惜这种宽限显然是有尽头的，他能感觉到每一次心绪的波动，每一次心力交瘁的痛楚，都加快了健康这种宝贵的财富从自己这具躯壳中流逝的速度。也许，甚至根本没有自己幻想的那么久，别说再次出发征战，一旦诞下子嗣后他的路途就要走到终点了。然而国家与臣民的未来和希望还不知在何方，一旦这名纳鲁的能量被彻底榨取干净，下一个能量的源泉又在哪里，这些都是迫在眉睫的问题。可惜，也许自己的生命持续不到那一天了，唯一的希望不过是，希冀那个Alpha——无论他最终有没有和自己结合并诞生后裔——能拯救迷茫的臣民们。

  
如果有可能的话，兴许他还可以暂时拯救摇摇欲坠的王子自己。

凯尔萨斯的情绪在不安中剧烈波动着，胸腔随着心绪的波动也开始一起一伏，发情期的紊乱和信息素的混乱使得王子失去了往日的冷静，而反过来，他的信息素也因为起伏不定的情绪开始变得更加不稳定起来。

  
落日渐渐西沉，夕阳的余辉洒入人间，波光粼粼的湖面上映照出金色的光芒，一如血精灵的王子，即将步入人生的暮年，由于渐渐斜向邪恶的深渊，快要熄灭的落日沾染上了潮湿阴暗的湖水味道。凯尔萨斯曾经充满馥郁玫瑰芬芳和香甜蜂蜜滋味的信息素，在远离故土的这些痛苦岁月里，渐渐变得苦涩，甚至散发出丝丝缕缕最腐烂的沼泽中才会淤积出的阴冷。

  
一如王子曾经如最洁净高远的天幕那样清澈，和他金色的柔顺长发相映衬的蓝色眼眸，由于邪能的侵袭，带上了绿色的邪能魔法光影。寻常人并没那么容易察觉，但是这时快步走近的洛瑟玛离得那样近，以至于轻而易举便捕捉到了那几道不详的影子。

对王子的反常的担忧，加上回想起早些时日一些有关王子的，而且还恰好有关于邪能方面的不妙传闻，一向沉稳的摄政王也忍不住深深蹙紧了眉头，和米白的发色一般无二的毛发虬成一团解不开的死结。

  
比起凯尔萨斯对洛瑟玛毫无保留的信任，洛瑟玛显然要更理性和谨慎得多，并没有让自己的个人感情判断影响对整个国家未来可能产生影响的决策。从他个人角度而言，在成为血精灵实际上的领袖后，洛瑟玛完全感同身受体会到了凯尔萨斯的困境和苦恼。

  
很多时候，政治抉择和国家方向，并不是一个简单的二选一的选择题。如果选哪个都不差，什么都不用舍弃不用权衡利弊，哪还需要选择呢？所以如今想要维持臣民生活的安稳和王国统治的稳定，不要再起些波澜，就势必不得不对凯尔萨斯有所保留，即使自己不得不眼睁睁看着他在痛苦的泥淖里下沉。

  
然而，游侠决定即使为了彼此并肩作战这么久的友谊，也有必要出格一次，找个机会亲口询问，打探一下凯尔萨斯的近况。罗曼斯他们显然收到了王子的严令禁止，怎么也不肯对摄政王透露除了他早已知道的那些之外更多的事。

  
眼下，抚摸着王子散乱的金发，温柔地替他拢好收在背后的游侠，只是无言地散发出自己的信息素，有意控制在一定范围内，既不会侵扰到这个宫殿里的其他人——大部分都是骁勇善战的Alpha战士，偶尔有几个Omega女法师低调地留下一缕倩影——又可以将这个不知为何突然开始惶恐不安的王子笼罩起来，指望这种Alpha和Omega之间天然的吸引力能起到一星半点帮助，让他的王子能够重新镇定下来。

又一次歪打正着，这个好运的摄政王成功安抚住了自己的王子。

  
林木的香气让开始浑身冒汗——兴许在某些地方，还开始冒了点别的液体——的凯尔萨斯渐渐沉静下来，不再攥紧自己金红色法袍的衣角极力将自己缩进某道帷幕后的阴影里，也不再咬着牙忍出几乎夺眶而出的泪水。趁着洛瑟玛没有被眼罩盖住完好的那只深棕色眼睛稍稍游离开，不再目不转睛地仔细打量着自己的时候，凯尔萨斯悄悄用两根拈起衣袍的一角，飞快擦拭了一下自己湿润的眼眶。

  
幸运的是，晚宴适时走到了终点，宾客们纷纷有礼却疏离地告辞，没人会再靠近，从而发现凯尔萨斯通红的双眼。

或许是为了转移洛瑟玛的注意力，或许是觉得自己不能再拖延下去，不能再等了，凯尔萨斯轻轻地在他身上靠了一下，一触即离，狼狈地转身扔下吩咐他跟着自己去寝宫，有重要的事和他商议的命令。

  
可惜凯尔萨斯今天的运气实在是不太好，一转身便看到显然看完全程，正一脸尴尬站在自己身后的罗曼斯，因为有任务在身而无法干脆利落赶紧离开，只能保持一定距离徘徊在不远处，等待着一个不那么尴尬地突然出声表明自己存在的机会。眼看着机不可失，罗曼斯清清嗓子朝着摄政王汇报起一项最新政策引起的变动，顺便悄眼打量着自己的主人与好友——他们的王子殿下。

  
好在凯尔萨斯这时候已经稍微冷静了些，甚至能够对着一脸担忧的友人微微弯起嘴角，笑着安抚对方。手指比划着寝宫的方向，凯尔萨斯轻轻留下一句嘱咐，让洛瑟玛处理好手上的事随后再来，自己先回书房等他，便自行翩然离去，金红色的衣角翻飞，转瞬便消失在紫纱帘后。

洛瑟玛耐心听着罗曼斯扭扭捏捏颠三倒四地汇报完，短暂思索片刻便指点了几个问题，吩咐他干脆就此刻颁布下去，及早解决以免夜长梦多。目送着愁眉苦脸的王子亲卫慢吞吞踱步远去，摄政王终于可以暂时卸下这一天重担——如果突然有话要说的王子并不打算拖着他继续研究政事的话。

  
刚到达凯尔萨斯的书房门口，抬起手准备象征性敲敲那扇雕花木门以示礼貌时，一个仆人无声地快步上前来，恭敬地告知摄政王，王子刚到书房转了一圈就转身回了卧室，留话给洛瑟玛让他直接去卧室找他。听到这话的摄政王无疑松了一口气，兴许是旅行跋涉的劳累让这个青年法师改了主意，决定放彼此一个晚上的假，好好休憩一番，不要再秉烛夜谈一些正经严肃的话题了。毕竟在卧室里，谈这种话题显然不怎么合时宜，凯尔萨斯大概最多也就絮絮叨叨讲一些旅途见闻罢了。

  
点点头挥退伺立的仆从，自行推开那扇雕刻着奥奥——凯尔萨斯最珍爱的宠物凤凰——形象的雕花门之前，洛瑟玛的心情大概是这一整天最轻松的一刻。

  
他甚至还有闲心在这稍纵即逝的几秒钟里，从奥奥美丽的长尾羽联想到王宫里其他地方随处可见的，凤凰翅膀一样的华丽图案和装饰——血精灵的图腾是凤凰。

  
进而恍神回想起，当初国王还在世，血精灵的王国还是一片平静祥和时，年幼的王子刚得到同样稚嫩的奥奥，兴奋异常，要求将这只凤凰的形象刻在自己卧室的门上，永远守护着自己，永不分离。凯尔萨斯甚至曾经数次扬言称，死亡永远与奥奥无缘。也许他是对的，这只凤凰的骄傲一如血精灵这个种族血脉里一贯传承的那般。

对往事的追忆与怀念被游侠埋下头自行抹去，重新抬头看向卧室内时，却惊讶地发现王子像是刚刚沐浴完毕，正一丝不挂地背对着门，站在一条长桌前，柔顺的金发披散在肩头，偶尔滴几滴水在地毯上，迅速被织物纤毛吸收消失。

  
这样罕见的场景，洛瑟玛还是第一次见到，通常都是反过来，自己大喇喇地在泡澡时毫不在意地和闯进来的凯尔萨斯对话。作为一个Omega——尽管大多数人都忽视了这一点，毕竟王子表现得足够坚韧善战，足以让人忽视他的生理特征——凯尔萨斯实际上比所有人以为的都要敏感一些，在这种问题上向来很谨慎。所以，游侠在踏入这间卧室的第一步就敏锐地察觉到了不一般的气息。

而且……

_这间屋子里的味道太浓了。_

沉郁的血色玫瑰，黏腻到几乎成为棕色琥珀的蜂蜜，充斥了整座不大的屋子，太过浓郁的气息已经堪比一个Alpha那般侵略意味十足。这一点并没有让洛瑟玛作为Alpha的自尊——毕竟有的人就是会有这种在游侠看来不知所谓的东西——受到什么冒犯，相反，这种强烈的冲击几乎让他一头栽进去放任自己沉溺其中，欣然享受对方气息的包裹。

_但现在不是时候，一切都有点不对劲。_

竭力按捺住自己的躁动，假装对自己胯下已经半抬头的性器视而不见，仿佛那根渐渐充血的器官只不过是什么无足轻重的肉团，绝对不会影响到自己此刻的判断。因为心中的疑虑，洛瑟玛更细致地观察起仿佛一无所觉，仍站在桌前一动不动的王子——哦，并不是一动不动——他的手肘偶尔抬起到胸前，绕过两步换个角度摆脱他光裸脊背的遮挡，洛瑟玛发现原来那是凯尔萨斯正在举起一个酒杯，一口一口将他实际上并不怎么喜欢的液体送进口中去。

是因为压力太大了吗？

疑虑不仅没有得到解答，反而更加深了洛瑟玛对形势不妙的判断。只是他对王子的个人情感无疑并没有如他所愿，对他毫无影响，至少此刻，他无奈地发现自己已经开始为他开脱。甚至更进一步，游侠并没有贸然出声逼迫王子不得不转过身来面对自己，对自己可能准备说出的任何话语给予反应。他只是静静地站在凯尔萨斯身后，并不刻意掩藏自己的存在，但也没有丝毫想要继续上前的意思。

  
在这段沉默的对峙中，洛瑟玛不由自主地继续为王子开脱起来。尽管显得非常反常，但是如果用压力过大来解释，这一切也不是说不过去：无论是这满屋子的信息素——_分明刚刚洗过澡了_，还是明知自己马上要来还光裸着喝酒——_毕竟自己也在他面前这么干过，也许只是太不赶巧，或太赶巧，他刚刚洗完澡还没来得及穿衣服，自己就不期而至_。

然而下一刻，凯尔萨斯绝没被预料到的动作，打破了洛瑟玛一切猜想。

  
凯尔萨斯转过身，径直朝洛瑟玛走过来，短短的几步路刚够游侠的视线逡巡扫射过他正面的身躯，不出意料看见又新添了几道伤痕——尽管王子是奎尔萨拉斯最优秀的法师之一，擅长的本该是远程的法术攻击，但他同时也会用剑作战，身先士卒的习惯在从前，_彼此一同奋战共御外敌的时候_，就给他身上留下了不少经年的旧伤疤。

  
还没来得及开口询问，走到面前的人一言不发开始脱起洛瑟玛的衣服，被对方这个举动震惊到失语的游侠竟愣在原地任其动作了几秒，直到自己的外袍被扔在地面上，衣角布料擦过洛瑟玛的小腿和脚背，才惊醒这个向来镇定的摄政王。

  
_看来问问伤痕来历的打算得放一放了，眼下显然有更重要的事情。_

  
洛瑟玛很快从震惊中脱身，重新恢复往昔的果决，一把抓住王子正在解自己裤腰带手——确切说是手腕——拉起像是腿软而半跪下去的青年，却更加震惊地发现，因为自己的动作顺势抬头的王子，那对天蓝色的眼眸中含满泪水。

然而他不知道的是，王子此刻比起他亲眼目睹的，还要更绝望得多。

  
再次孤身一人的处境，以及偶尔路过的三两仆从表面恭敬实际上暗含轻蔑的态度，无一不将这个深陷恐慌的青年推得更远，反反复复拨动他紧绷的心弦。凯尔萨斯难以自制地想到，如果自己真的就此死去了，在功成名就之前，有所建树之前，拯救臣民之前，甚至在成功结合诞下后裔之前，就孤独地变成了艾泽拉斯大陆上又一个迷失的灵魂。

  
_会有人在自己的墓碑前哀悼吗？_

  
_会有人刻下歌颂与怀念的诗篇吗？_

  
像那个暗夜精灵的女猎人一般，被人们祝愿。

  
愿她是凛冽的寒风，掠过诺森德的雪原。愿她是温柔的春雨，滋润西部荒野的麦田。愿她是清幽的黎明，弥漫在荆棘谷的林间。愿她是雄浑的鼓声，飞越纳格兰的云端。愿她是温暖的群星，点缀达纳苏斯的夜晚。愿她是高歌的飞鸟，留存于美好的人间。愿她不曾离去，愿她从未长眠。

  
_大概不会有了。_

  
不会有人衷心地在他的灵枢前说一句，「永恒的太阳指引着你」或是「愿风指引你的道路」，也不会有翡翠梦境陪伴冥府之路，漆黑的夜幕里没有一颗星辰愿意照亮他前进的方向。

  
_只有眼前这个人，大概还会为自己遗憾一瞬间。_

眼前人怔愣在原地，捉住凯尔萨斯手腕的力度松懈，被对方轻易地挣开，随后将洛瑟玛推倒在身后一步之遥的床榻上。凯尔萨斯凭借丰富的作战经验，像拨开银松森林中缠绕住铠甲的树枝一样灵巧解开洛瑟玛下半身的衣物，Alpha被重重布料包裹阻碍的性器得以释放，欢快地弹跳出来，差点打在王子愈发苍白的脸上。也是这个时刻洛瑟玛才发现，原来刚才只是因为王子不加掩饰的信息素而半抬头的阴茎，现在早已完全充血勃起了。

  
没有一霎犹豫，眼前成功半跪在自己两腿之间的人——洛瑟玛这时才发现原来在重重铠甲下的身躯如此修长纤细，可以轻松地卡在自己腿间腾挪——张开他薄薄的两瓣唇，准备毫无章法地直接将洛瑟玛的阴茎容纳进口中。如果天神此刻要求自己实事求是地坦言，游侠不得不承认，这副画面带来的冲击力实在太大，以至于眼看着自己的阴茎就要被微微阖上双眼的王子吸纳进温软柔滑的唇舌之间的画面，已经足以让这个Alpha立刻射出来。

  
在这种情形之下，游侠还能颤抖着嘴唇张开口，用自己喑哑低沉的嗓音——这声音里暗藏的浓重欲望令他自己都深觉心惊——尽力不让对方感到瑟缩或沮丧地询问缘由，而不是干脆地顺从本心和对方表面上的意愿，什么都不要问，直接扑倒那个人。洛瑟玛不得不承认，自己早已更迭成为一个摄政王，而不是曾经飘逸自由的游侠了。

「凯尔……停一下凯尔，没事的好吗，先告诉我怎么回事……」

  
洛瑟玛将自己的双臂尽可能延伸，试图完全把身躯正轻轻战栗的Omega环进自己怀里——比起眼下，从来没有一刻，洛瑟玛如此清晰地意识到一个失控的Omega是怎么样的表现。他已经开始确信凯尔萨斯只是因为发情期的困扰而失常，这一点让他几乎完全放下心来。尽管王子在离开后的通讯信件大多是片面的报喜不报忧，洛瑟玛对他的遭遇了解并不多，但那大多还是针对一些政事上的选择，关于如何度过发情期这种生理问题，凯尔萨斯并没有太多保留。

  
不出他的意料之外，抬起头来看向他的凯尔萨斯满脸泪痕，哽咽着请求他标记自己。

  
「抑制剂不太够用了，我觉得可能你标记我会比较好。而且……而且我希望……希望能生育一个继承人。」

  
哦……最后一点倒是确实让洛瑟玛难以置信了。坦白讲，作为为了家国奋斗的战士，好像家庭或者孩子这种东西，从未被纳入他们的考虑范围之类。尽管明知凯尔萨斯身为Omega，游侠也从未因为这一点而对他有些什么不恰当的轻视，相反，他表现出的英勇赢得了Alpha的敬重。所以有意无意地，即使也曾考虑过凯尔萨斯可能会让某个人标记他以方便行事，洛瑟玛也没想过他会选择这么早——在一切尘埃落定，血精灵能够重新安居乐业享受宁静生活前——生育后代。

这份犹疑被凯尔萨斯误读为沉默的拒绝，急切的王子开始断断续续地恳求，还时不时打一个哭嗝。

  
「求……求你了……这是唯一的机会了……否则就太晚……不，不是，不我是说，我是说……反正总要这么做的不是吗？早点定下来对大家都好，而且我觉得你最合适不过了……除非……除非你已经心有所属了……那……」

  
王子痛苦地闭了闭眼睛。

  
「我不介意你在非必要的时候有自己的生活。你……你可以就当这是另一次政治合作就好。」

_事情不太对。_

  
一开始洛瑟玛的确快被对方说服了，甚至动了动搭在他背后一道伤疤上的手指，试图攥紧他阻止接下来的抽噎。然而现在洛瑟玛开始感激自己的游侠出身，让自己受到的魔瘾影响比起法师要轻微得多，故而比起凯尔萨斯的急切，洛瑟玛要稳重得多，没有贸然打断让他成功听到了后面的那席话。

  
他本以为凯尔萨斯让自己标记他的请求，是他终于愿意彻底敞开心扉的表现。事实上，对于王子有所隐瞒这件事，他也并非一无所察。

  
对于王子在征战途中究竟遭遇了什么，有哪些是他不得已而为之的选择，这是不了解的那些事其中之一。然而这一点其实也并不像旁人以为的那么重要。毕竟在领导血精灵几年后，自己也开始不再事先请示凯尔萨斯，得到首肯许可后再施行命令，而是独立地做出决定。王子本人对这一点毫无异议，反而积极地协助洛瑟玛的计划实施。毕竟在所有事情的一开始，王子将银月城移交到自己手上时，就拒绝了自己的明确效忠，两个人的关系并非普通的君臣。比起这个王朝里其他的一般人，他们之间的关系要更为平等。

  
但那些愿意将自己作为政治交易的筹码的话，绝不像凯尔萨斯会心甘情愿说出来的。

  
王子眼眸中被自己捕捉的绿色光影，似乎印证了那些占星者的传言。对王子渐渐沉沦于恶魔的力量，倒向邪恶阵营的担忧，复杂的政治环境和血精灵行走悬崖边缘的危险处境，都阻止洛瑟玛坦率地直言出自己的忧虑，甚至连道破王子的异常已被自己察觉这件事，都成了无法做到的选择。

  
于是，尽力安抚眼看着越来越沮丧的王子，试图辨明究竟发生了什么事，成了眼下洛瑟玛唯一能做的。

「嘘……嘘没事的凯尔，冷静一下。我不是想拒绝你。只是……只是让我考虑一下，好吗？毕竟这不是什么小事，我需要仔细思量一下。起码给我十分钟时间想想？」

  
洛瑟玛搭在王子背后的手开始一下一下地抚摸过他遍布伤痕的脊背，手指和手掌间传来的触感，一分一秒都让Alpha更加心旌摇曳。从他个人的角度来说，之前的他实际上虽然想让王子回到自己身边，却从未深入地考虑自己的想法缘何而起，只是简单地当作对自己的王的需求与依恋，更从未对任何人——包括凯尔萨斯本人——明言。如今既然走到了这一步，不得不认真考虑这个可能性——如果王子实际上并没有什么问题，只是太急切想要和自己生育后代——那些从未注意过的细节便一一浮现出来。

  
「我……听到你的话，我本人深感荣幸。无论出于什么样的原因考虑，能让你选择我成为新王储的父亲，无论最后有没有成功，我都非常荣幸……」

  
洛瑟玛没有说出口的话语是，因为这句话重新将搁在他右边大腿上的脑袋抬起来，惊喜地看向自己的人，希腊雕塑的美感凝注其上的面容，摄人心魄的眼眸与丰唇，这一切都格外地有吸引力。

  
哪怕是单纯出于一个Alpha对Omega的责任感，自己也对照顾王子这件事义不容辞。

王子长长的卷睫垂落下去，掩住他沉思的眼神。

  
实际上凯尔萨斯自己也不知道，除去为了家国王朝那些冠冕堂皇的理由，两个人之间是否有爱情的存在。尽管自己没有考虑过第二个人选，只觉得洛瑟玛最好。但既然自己都说服不了，拿出这种话敷衍对方，显然不太可能。

  
脸颊旁Alpha的阴茎仍直直地指向前方，注意力的转移只是让它稍微降低了一些，并没有完全疲软下去。凯尔萨斯一边神游，胡乱想些没有头绪的想法，一边不自觉地将侧脸贴上Alpha的阴茎，轻轻磨蹭着。

虽然对方什么都没有说，但这个小小的动作仍有力地击穿了洛瑟玛的防线，游侠能清楚地感觉到心中澎湃的潮汐，几乎要席卷吞没所有理智。然而理智的长堤坚守住河岸，让他只是伸出手，手指插进凯尔萨斯柔顺的长发之中，轻轻按摩他的头皮，再抚摸过他顺滑的发丝。

  
如果王子已经投向了恶魔领主基尔加丹的阵营，这次的标记只是为了麻痹自己的防备，从而打探安薇娜——太阳之井剩余力量凝结成的人类女孩，将太阳之井转变成传送门入口的关键——的消息，那么轻易地信任他，在结合过程中吐露不该说的一切，也许会给血精灵的国度带来无穷无尽的噩耗。

  
洛瑟玛并不知道，他所担忧的事早已成为现实。

  
通过散布在艾泽拉斯大陆各处的残余军队，基尔加丹一直监视着世界诸国。通过其中一个密探，恶魔领主早已知道奎尔萨拉斯深处的力量源泉——太阳之井——的存在，继而派出最狡诈的仆从假扮成血精灵，潜入王国内部打探到了安薇娜的存在。甚至，基尔加丹对王子对这件事一无所知，只有摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆和他的少数几个追随者知晓她的所在以及真实身份，也了如指掌。

  
故而恶魔领主的计划并没有洛瑟玛以为的那么简单，邪恶的恶魔策划着利用这个分歧，扩大王子与他的国家间的裂痕。基尔加丹想让凯尔萨斯绝望，让他感觉前路未卜，直到他完全落入基尔加丹的股掌之中。

  
可惜即使英明神武如摄政王，也对这些力有未逮之事，一无所闻。

空气中氤氲的信息素愈加浓烈了。

不仅是凯尔萨斯本人的玫瑰与蜂蜜气息，现下又掺进了洛瑟玛的松香与植物味道，在他本人都毫无觉察的时候。

等到他发现这一点，已经太晚了。哪怕真想拒绝，恐怕此时也已成为不可能的选项。也许自己尚可凭借抽身离去而平息，反正Alpha也没有什么持续好几天的发情期。但就这样将明显已陷入发情的Omega扔在一旁置之不理，严重的话甚至可能会杀死他。

洛瑟玛极轻地叹了口气，两只手臂从王子肩头抽回，从他的腋下重新插入回到背后，轻轻地将他斜向上拖向自己。在王子又要露出那副委屈沮丧的表情之前，洛瑟玛及时在他唇上轻轻印上一个吻。

  
这个吻看上去几乎像是充满一个封印的魔力，以至于凯尔萨斯自此呆愣在洛瑟玛怀里，连被对方终于搂住腰轻而易举拖上床放平，都毫无反应。

  
然后今夜的第二个吻落下来，就在凯尔萨斯的右眼眼角，笑起来会荡漾起小小笑纹的地方，即使无论是洛瑟玛还是他本人，都已经很久没有再见过那些可爱的纹路了。洛瑟玛其实一直很喜欢王子传承王室血脉的那双蓝眼睛，每一次被那双水润的眼眸凝视，他都允许自己沉溺一秒钟。

  
接下来应该怎么做，Omega自己并没有多少概念，Alpha其实也没有好到哪里去，只是全凭本能。

  
细碎的亲吻在脸颊上移动，将凯尔萨斯苍白的面孔染成潮红，一直蔓延到耳廓。洛瑟玛定定盯着那个小小的耳垂看了几秒钟，最后一口叼住那片嫩肉，轻轻用牙齿研磨着，舌尖上下拨弄，鼻息扑打在精灵尖耳朵的外耳道里。

  
凯尔萨斯轻轻哼了一声，像是因为太痒，或是……一声难耐的呻吟。

不知何时环抱上摄政王脊背的手臂松松搭在腰侧，凯尔萨斯想将蜷起翘在半空中的手指一根根试探着放在洛瑟玛背上，却又被这具身躯灼人的热度烫得重新瑟缩起来。

  
覆盖在凯尔萨斯身上，用手肘支撑起自己身体注意不要压到他，洛瑟玛空闲的手决定循序渐进从上到下摸索到位，不要操之过急。游侠被阔剑与盾牌磨砺出厚茧的手指摩梭着凯尔萨斯的脖颈，时不时轻轻拂过后颈的那块埋藏着Omega腺体的皮肤，激起他一阵战栗，一声喘息。

  
几乎紧密贴合的近距离接触，让两个人的乳首与下身都随着手上的动作似有若无轻轻擦过，每一次都带给Omega快乐与渴望交织的冲动。这种冲动驱使着凯尔萨斯抬起两条长腿，脚跟磨蹭起洛瑟玛肌肉结实的小腿，Alpha浓密的毛发被挠动后毛茸茸的触感让王子忍不住痴迷地延续了一刻这个有趣的游戏，直到自己空虚的后穴再次开始不安地叫嚣，滴滴答答流淌下黏液——和昨天夜里那副样子如出一辙——王子才恋恋不舍地将腿弯向上挪动，膝盖内侧蹭过洛瑟玛一向被掩盖在披风下的臀部，最终停留在它的上方一点点，堪堪卡住那两条不安分的腿，Omega即使在长久跋涉后仍纤细修长的小腿懒散地搭在洛瑟玛的大腿后方。

  
这个动作成功拉近了两人间最后一点距离，Alpha的性器和Omega那个尺寸相对较小一点的终于亲密贴合在一起，随着凯尔萨斯不太讲究的毛糙动作蹭来蹭去，激起两人同时发出的爽快呻吟。

凯尔萨斯终于放弃了自己身为王子在此刻毫无必要的矜持，开始说些乱七八糟的胡话，指望着其中某句能奏效，让对方把那个热度和硬度都非常惊人——_而且很诱人_——的玩意儿捅进自己流着水的屁股里去。

  
「别……别玩我的乳头了洛瑟玛……进来……」

  
「你确定吗凯——」

  
对方的反应显然激怒了浑身每个细胞都渴望着被填满——无论是Alpha清新沉稳的信息素还是阴茎，甚至阴茎结——的王子，以至于刚刚吐露请求的血精灵恼羞成怒猛然起身打断了对方还想唠唠叨叨的话头，差点将洛瑟玛掀翻过去。

  
「闭嘴！我知道你觉得我做过的选择都他妈是些糟糕透顶的烂点子，或许你还觉得我就是个废物！那你大可以干脆地直接下床滚出去，而不是继续像这样躺在我身上装什么假好人，实际上只是用尽办法说些废话来羞辱我罢了！」

  
气都没喘一次地大吼完这一长串指控，王子因为怒气而剧烈起伏的胸膛突然慢慢萎顿下去，脊背弯折成不堪重负的弧度，最后趴在游侠两腿间呜呜地哭泣起来，冰凉的眼泪，带着粘腻的信息素气息，一颗一颗滴落在洛瑟玛矗立的阴茎顶端。

  
让他更硬了。

在这段过程中，洛瑟玛展现了作为一个摄政王惊人的忍耐力，一言不发地听完所有不符其实的控诉，甚至手指仍轻轻从王子的头顶抚到肩颈，无声地传递着安慰。这一点并不只是出于想要稳定他的情绪，从而方便套话的功利性目的考虑，更多的反而是洛瑟玛个人的情感选择。

  
毕竟这个青年承受了太多在他这个年龄难以承受的一切，偶尔的失控与崩溃，都是可以理解，也值得包容的。

  
沉吟了一番，等到怀中人的抽泣开始有些平复的迹象，洛瑟玛谨慎地再次开口，这一次，他罕见地坦率称赞起自己的合作者——无论是政事上，还是将来很有可能的，家庭上。

  
「真正的领导不意味着每一次都能作出正确的决定。有时候它意味着在犯错后仍能砥砺前行。你已做了你认为最正确的抉择，你也一直都以坚定不移的勇气和正直效忠着奎尔萨拉斯。而在我们承受过的所有苦难之中，你一直是我最忠诚也最信任的战友——」

  
轻轻推着凯尔萨斯的肩头，让他重新翻过去，躺在大床的中央，洛瑟玛看进那双他始终钟爱的蓝眼睛。

  
「凯尔，我要进来了。」

Alpha的阴茎毫无阻碍地从那个湿滑到近乎泥泞的穴口滑了进去，考虑到膨出的龟头的粗细，这还真是件令人惊异的事。更令人惊异的是，在那个柔嫩的头部刚刚接触到Omega的后穴那一刻，他就轻轻抽泣起来，随后在这个过程中不断摆动着自己的屁股，像是催促Alpha快一点，再快一点，直到捅进他的最深处，把这个永远不会满足的甬道彻底填满。

  
当这一刻终于来临，洛瑟玛真的深入得不能再深入，阴茎与囊袋相连的那块肌肤紧紧贴在凯尔萨斯还在蠕动的洞口上，如果有可能的话几乎连两个卵蛋都要捅进去时，王子爆发出一声分不清究竟是愉悦还是痛苦的响亮呻吟。

  
然后下一秒，这个Omega身体诚实的靠近与吮吸，解答了一切可能的疑问。洛瑟玛不再犹豫，坚定地一次次抽出自己的阴茎，几乎完全脱离，尽可能延长这个过程，享受着Omega柔软紧致的甬道包裹着自己阴茎每一寸的快感，再猛然将自己送进最深处，收获一声愉悦的呻吟和一个紧紧的拥抱。

  
这个充满了一切难以言喻情感的拥抱让洛瑟玛舍不得改换别的体位，只想继续像这样无休止地永无尽头重复抽插的动作，仿佛沉沦在快感中便能暂时让两个人忘记外界的一切烦忧，构建起一个森林那么大的无人仙境。仙境里有高大入云的树木、潮湿的湖水，有松木下盛放的玫瑰，蜂蜜在林间跳起八字舞，有一轮金色的旭日，与某个人的眼眸一样湛蓝的天幕，有所有彼此珍视的，想要抓紧的一切，唯独没有烦忧。

  
洛瑟玛睁开眼，迎向目不转睛的那个人，放任自己暂时沉沦，多于一秒钟。

浪巅已经近在眼前了，从海洋上席卷而至，即将没顶，同时淹没两个渺小的血精灵。

  
凯尔萨斯感觉到身体里某个隐蔽的角落被不断撞击后，两片肥厚润滑的肉瓣被撬开一道小缝，Alpha不停歇地继续向内冲去，直到龟头一点点扩张那个看起来根本容纳不了它的尺寸的地方。痛苦和更大的欢愉让凯尔萨斯的呻吟与尖叫都近乎喑哑，手指在洛瑟玛背上抠出五个鲜红的指痕。

  
Alpha的阴茎贪婪地享受着生殖腔小口的吮吸，并不急于开启最后的圣殿，但对精疲力竭的Omega的怜惜还是让洛瑟玛决定加快速度，在一个重重的撞击过后，膨大的阴茎结迅速卡在了入口，阻止一股股从Alpha的马眼喷涌而出的精液流到甬道之外的地方去。

  
凯尔萨斯不自觉地偏过头，暴露出自己被长发和脖颈遮挡住的后颈，方便Alpha咬上去。刺破腺体的痛苦很快被霸道的信息素侵略带来的战栗淹没，然后转化成一种奇异的安定感。高潮来临时的Omega尖声呻吟起来，却因为太过激烈的快感几乎发不出声音，只有两只紧紧钩住洛瑟玛身体的脚，绷紧的脚背和蜷缩的脚趾，足以证明他的心醉神迷。

  
然后喷射到了洛瑟玛下巴上的浓白精液，让同样沉浸在快感顶峰摇曳的游侠几乎哭笑不得。

比起真正一根手指都抬不起来的Omega，洛瑟玛醒得要更早一些，短短休憩二十分钟后，搂着怀里打起小呼噜，毫无防备的王子，放任自己的思绪四处纷飞。

  
一开始没有将安薇娜的秘密告诉凯尔萨斯，是担心一旦知道了她的存在，王子会做出什么错误的举动。毕竟王子的现况究竟如何，能不能被掌控，都是严重的问题。血精灵们也不知道，如果冒险将化身的能量重新注入被摧毁的太阳之井中，又会发生什么。奎尔萨拉斯已然是一个伤痕累累的国度了，经不起更多的折磨，再来一次灾难可能会永远摧毁它。

  
但是现在，也许这两件事都能有新的方向。

  
如果自己真的让王子怀孕——即使这次没有，显然还可以有下一次——他势必要待在自己身边安心养胎，甚至抚养新生儿，不可能再被允许离开自己视线之外，这样外域的恶魔再想从他那里下手动什么手脚，就会难上加难。既然如此，那么把安薇娜的事情和盘托出，也不会再是什么严重的问题。

  
那么，凯尔萨斯，逐日者王朝的王子，最优秀的法师之一的加入，也许会给后者带来新的思路，毕竟当年计划摧毁太阳之井，从一手策划到实施都全程参与的也是他。

  
看见了血精灵新的未来的希望，洛瑟玛的思绪却飞向了不太恰当的别处。

  
下一次……也许下一次可以从背后进得更深，更易于受孕，也更大快感，还可以玩弄他好像有些鼓胀的乳肉和丰润的屁股，抓住那把柔顺的金色长发。只是可惜从背后看不见凯尔美妙的表情，和那对水润的蓝眼睛。

  
_看来，这个卧室里，这张床边，还需要一面镜子。_


End file.
